cursedlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Sarah
Sarah (or Samja in Cursed Armor II) also kno as "Silver Fox" is the third princess of the empire and Feldt only daughter. She were kidnapped by John in order to become his personnal slave but she were saved by Liliana. Story Sarah is the third princess and the lastest member of the Imperial family. She have a brown skin that she herited from Feld and unusually silver hair. She were kidnaped by John who planed to make her his slave. However, she resist at his divine artifact. Since Gloria refuse to train Sarah, John had to do it himself. When Liliana finally met Sarah, she manage to convince John to let her do the training. Liliana became Sarah's hope to escape and, by the training, develop sentiments toward Liliana, until she felt in love. If Liliana is able to have futanari's power, Sarah will try to get pregnant as a proof or her love and submission since she really enjoyed be her slave. We dont know if futanari is canon for Cursed Armor II and if she even manage to get pregnant. Finaly, Liliana saved her and she came back to her castle. However, if Liliana were too loyal to John, the rescue mission fail and Sarah finally submited to John's power, and become a permanent slave, just like Liliana who become her sister (like Gloria and Trossi did) After Liliana were found guilty to kill mages in Inma's shrine, Sarah plaid for her innocence and manage to avoid her an execution. after this, she were confined to her bedroom. Liliana, in Sofia's body, can sneak by her window to see her sleep but wont talk to her. Personality As a princess, Sarah is kinda stubborn and proud of her status. She also show a great willpower since she resist a lot of John's divine artifact power, but she slowly be affected since she started to talk like a slave (she named herself "little bitch", like all John's slave did). Liliana were a great help to hold on until they escaped. Because of all this training, Sarah became lewd. She even enjoy a lot Liliana's training and fall in love to her. She really want to became her sex slave and, if she discover Liliana's futanari ability, try to become pregnant of her baby as a proof or her allegeance. Relationship Sofia : this is Sarah elder half-sister. it seem she love her. Feldt : Sarah's mother. We dont know if Feldt show any affection toward Sarah since she act as a cold personality. Empire's King : Sarah's father . Since he show some affection to Sofia, it would be logic he did the same to Sarah. Ferdinand : Sarah's uncle. We dont know anything about their relation. John : He tried to subdue Sarah. For the canon story, it wont happen and Sarah just hate him... but if Liliana fail, Sarah will be submited and become loyal to him, enjoying her live as John's permanent sex slave. Liliana : Sarah really loved her. Since her life in Torres marked her, she probably kept her loyalty as Liliana's slave, event if she probably wont do sex with ther anymore. When Liliana where prisonner of the Empire, she plaid her innocence and did all she can do to save her and avoid her an execution. We dont know if futanari's scenes were canon and if Sarah got pregnant. Trivia Sarah is one of the only women who can have futanari sex scene with Liliana (other one are Lucia, Wolf God Futanari end women). She is the only princess who having a brown skin since Feldt is her biologic mother. She is also the only NPC to have silver hair. We dont know what it mean since non of her family show this hair color. She is the only woman that Liliana can dominate and who called Liliana Mistress (except Seaclya but Seaclya have a Mistress-servant relation and not a Mistress-slave relation like Sarah had with her). Which make the Sadist stat the hardest to raise.